Wada Sakurako
|image = KF6thSingleWada.jpg |caption = Wada Sakurako promoting "Kitto Watashi wa" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |join = January 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = December 2012 |generation1 = 17th Generation |graduate1 = November , 2015 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory |blog = |sig = Wadasakurakoautograph32323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Wada's Autograph }} Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of Kobushi Factory. She was first introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member in December 2012 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Wada Sakurako was born on March 8, 2001 in Aichi, Japan. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Wada would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno and Makino Maria on December 9."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 On March 7, Wada and Kaga Kaede held a fanclub event. On May 5, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event was held and Wada won the judge's vote for her performance of "Uchouten LOVE". 2014 Wada participated in the opening act of the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. 2015 On January 2, it was announced during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert that Wada would debut in a new Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. The group's name was later announced as Kobushi Factory. 2016 On March 8, Wada celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event, titled Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2016, with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On August 4, it was reported that Wada was in poor health and she would be absent from Kobushi Factory's mini live at Ario Otori that day.こぶしファクトリー 和田桜子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-04. On August 5, it was reported that she was still in poor health and underwent a medical examination, as a result it was decided that she needed rest and would be absent from the Tokyo Idol Festival event that day, as well as the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concerts on August 6 and 7."こぶしファクトリー 和田桜子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-05. On August 9, it was announced that she was diagnosed with acute gastroenteritis and would also miss the concert on August 11."こぶしファクトリー 和田桜子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-09. Wada fully recovered and returned to performing at Kobushi Factory's third single special live on August 13."ただいま！そしてありがとう♡和田桜子" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-13. 2017 On March 9, Wada celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event, titled Kobushi Factory Wada Sakuraro Birthday Event 2017, with two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. 2018 On March 8, Wada celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at Mt.RAINIER HALL. Personal Life Family= Her father works in a senior citizen home. She has an older brother.Wada Sakurako. "お盆ですよー♡和田桜子" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-17. |-|Education= When Wada joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a fifth year elementary school student. When she joined Kobushi Factory, she was in her second year of middle school. On March 11, 2016, she graduated from middle school.Wada Sakurako. "卒業遠足！♡　和田桜子" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-03-11. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Wada Sakurako has acquired: *'Kishimoto Yumeno:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Kishimoto Yumeno. *'Taguchi Natsumi:' She gets along very well with Kobushi Factory member Taguchi Natsumi. |-|Name Meaning= Wada's given name, Sakurako, means "cherry blossom" (桜; sakura) combined with "child" (子; ko). Her name was suggested by her father and paternal grandmother.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Wada Sakurako: *'WadaSaku' (わださく): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Sako' (さこ): Used by Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Kishimoto Yumeno and Kaga Kaede. *'Chaako' (ちゃあこ) *'Rakko' (らっこ): Self-given nickname. Often used to refer her as a rapper. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) *'Nicknames:' WadaSaku (わださく), Sako (さこ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 162cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' Green (2015-) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012.12.10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Sakanahen, Backstrokes *'Hobbies:' Making pastries, Playing with her dog *'Motto:' "Waratte ireba fuku kitaru" (笑っていれば福来たる; Good fortune comes if you laugh) *'Favorite Color:' Light pink *'Favorite Food: '''Fried squid *'Favorite Sport:' Football *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai", "Uchouten LOVE", "Otakebi Boy WAO!", "Seishun Bus Guide" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Kimagure Princess *'Looks Up To:' Okai Chisato, Kanazawa Tomoko, Sugaya Risako, Berryz Koubou Discography :''See also: List:Wada Sakurako Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2016.06.21 Greeting ~Hamaura Ayano・Wada Sakurako~ Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena & Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2016 *2016.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena & Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2017 *2018.07.xx Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami・Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2018 Publications Group Photobooks *2016.12.10 Hamaura Ayano & Wada Sakurako Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" (with Hamaura Ayano) Magazines *2014.05.22 UTB+ (with Hamaura Ayano and Kishimoto Yumeno) Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station Trivia *She wants to try singing Otakebi Boy WAO! by Berryz Koubou. *For her, the best thing about being in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when people came to her line at handshake events and when she saw people wearing her T-shirt at events. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in "always smiling". *She wants to be an idol that everyone knows and praises. *She won the judges special award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for performing S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. *She has the same last name as ANGERME member, Wada Ayaka. *She was ranked 2nd "most airheaded" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Sasaki Rikako. Rikako got to participate in things like the C-ute tour, which she also wants to be able to do. Rikako's dancing is energetic and she was a very reliable person in the program, so she wanted to work hard to keep up with her. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone in terms of smiles. She's also not shy around people, so she thinks she's better at meeting people for the first time, like at handshake events, and getting them excited and feeling good. *She found the Kenshuusei program hard, but there were so many fun things about it, like doing shows or back-up dancing or handshakes. *She thinks of voice training as studying for a test. If she applies herself and really studies and works hard, she'll see results. She says that once she has decided to do something, she has to learn how to do it. *She's the type to easily succumb to her nervousness, she's often been told. *Her dream was to be approved as a member of a group. Then, after three years, she hopes the group could have a concert on a huge stage. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to train you more in dancing. If you don't train in rhythm you won't be able to sing, right? Let's see you apply yourself to those detailed aspects! Your smile is good. You have elegance, and that's good." *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Wada's role within the group is "Factory manager for Singing".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) *She shares her birthday with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Shutto Anna. *She can’t stop reading and watching manga and anime overnight. See Also *Gallery:Wada Sakurako *List:Wada Sakurako Discography Featured in *List:Wada Sakurako Concert & Event Appearances *List:Wada Sakurako Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Kobushi Factory blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 *Announcement of the 17th Generation cs:Wada Sakurako de:Wada Sakurako es:Wada Sakurako Category:2001 Births Category:March Births Category:Wada Sakurako Category:2012 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:Green Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation